Glimmer of Hope (event)
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate ++ dungeon with a party of FF VII heroes! }} Glimmer of Hope was q quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. New features In addition to being only the second event to reissue Memory Crystals II, after Doorway to Another Realm, this event introduced three new features: * Overstrike Soul Breaks, which can break the damage cap, allowing any unit with such a Soul Break to deal up to 99,999 points of damage with a single hit. As with Lost Memories, Cloud was the first to receive this feature. * Ultimate ++ dungeons: Dungeons can now reach a difficulty rating above 160. * Memory Crystals III: Select Heroes can now reach the maximum level at 99 with corresponding Crystals and Lodes. Scenario Cloud and his team must once again track down Sephiroth, but an even greater threat looms as the disgraced hero summons Meteor. This event chronicles the party's most daunting battles in their quest to stop him. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Grasslands Area |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Midgar Zolom |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Mt. Nibel |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Materia Keeper |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Mt. Nibel |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Materia Keeper |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=Gaia Cliffs |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Schizo |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Gaia Cliffs |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Schizo |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Midgar Area |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Jenova∙LIFE |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Midgar Area |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Jenova∙LIFE |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x2 x10 |classic 5=Northern Cave |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Jenova∙DEATH |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Northern Cave |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Jenova∙DEATH |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x2 |elite 6=AVALANCHE Desperation + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Guard Scorpion Air Buster |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x5 x3 |elite 7=Mt. Nibel ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Materia Keeper |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Waiting in the Far North +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Schizo |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x2 |elite 9=Chasing Sephiroth Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Midgar Zolom |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x4 x12 |elite mastery 9= x7 |elite 10=Dragon Zombie Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Dragon Zombie |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=Truthseeker Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Diamond Weapon |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events